1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and more particularly to a camera which displays photographing visual fields corresponding to information concerning an aspect ratio and a zooming factor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a film unit with a lens, which is suitable to obtain a photographic print having various aspect ratios has become available commercially. In particular, this film unit with a lens is suitable for prints with film processing, in which a roll of print paper having the same breadth is used. For example, an aspect ratio of a film unit with a so-called panoramic lens is 2.8. Now that the film unit with a panoramic lens is becoming widely used, a camera includes a changeover function for panoramic photographing is available.
However, in the conventional camera, a photographer has to predetermine an aspect ratio of a picture before photographing and carry out necessary operation steps. Further, the most suitable aspect ratio for an object, must be selected from among various aspect ratios. Therefore, he needs to carry out the same operation steps many times in order to try various aspect ratios one by one.
Moreover, in a camera capable of changing focal distances, a picture structure should be known beforehand.